Lujuria
by Shintani
Summary: Corre...Corre..no puedo...no puedo dejarlas solas..NO PUEDO! -Los ultimos pensamientos de un joven que juró proteger a sus primas, a la unica familia que le quedaba... Ahora Hinata tendrá que encargarse sola de Hanabi, a que métodos tendrá que recurrir para poder vivir y cubrir sus gastos? (Universo alterno)
1. Ahora sólo somos tres

**Capitulo 1**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Corre...Corre..no puedo...no puedo dejarlas solas..NO PUEDO_! -Los ultimos pensamientos de un joven que juró proteger a sus primas, a la unica familia que le q _uedaba..._

 _**2 Años atras**_

En una de las mansiones mas lujosas del pais, pertenecientes a unas de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de todo Japon se encontraban 3 jovenes vestidos muy formal intentando idear un plan para escaparse de toda esas formalidades a la que tanto estaban acostumbrados pero ya aborrecian, aunque esta idea de escaparse eran de los dos castaños presentes ya que la princesa mayor no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan de su hermana menor y su primo.

-A ver nee-san, solo sera por un rato es nuestra oportunidad de salir y conocer la ciudad, siempre que salimos vamos con 10 escoltas cada uno, no es justo que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas encerrados, ademas estamos con Neji, el no dejara que nos pase nada.

-Hinata-sama, entiendo su preocupacion pero ya vas a cumplir 15 años y lo mas lejos que ha salido sola ha sido al jardin, mire solo saldremos por los alrededores a mirar y nos regresamos.

Despues de unos minutos de haberlo pensado Hinata aceptó -Esta bien, lo...lo hare pero será rapido, no quiero que padre y tio Hizashi se molesten.

-Muy bieeen, asi se habla Nee-chan!

-Bien este es el plan, vamos a ir en direccion al salon de baile, justo al lado de la mesa de los postres hay una puerta que esta entre abierta, unos amigos de mi padre los llamaron de emergencia y salieron por ahi para que nadie se diera cuenta, asi que saldremos por ahi hasta el sótano, ahi estara un chofer que nos estara esperando que nos sacara de aqui.

Ambas hermanas asintieron al plan de su primo y comenzaron el plan, todo salio justo como lo habian planeado, llegaron al sótano y se subieron al auto con el chofer que rapido los saco de ahi, a Hinata y a Neji les habia parecido un poco raro que el chofer hubiese aceptado sacarlos asi de facil, Neji desconfiaba un poco asi que salio armado es caso de alguna emergencia, pero lo que hacia que estuviera mas calmado es que el chofer era nuevo y tal vez creia que eso era nomal.

Estuvieron en el carro alrededor de 30 minutos, estaban algo lejos pero era una ciudad muy bonita, estacionaron el auto es un centro comercia muy grande y se bajaron. Los tres ya llevaban ropa diferente de la que llevaban en la fiesta, se habian cambiado en el auto para no llamar tanto la atención, Hinata llevaba un pantalon algo ancho negro con una sudadera color amarillo mas unas zapatillas del mismo color, Hanabi llevaba un short marrón y una camisa sencilla de tirantes blancas mas unis tenis del mismo color, Neji habia optado solo por una camisa negra sencilla, pantalon marron obscuro y zapatos deportivos negros, los 3 parecian personas comunes y corrientes, aunque si alguien los detallaba mucho el color de sus ojos los delataria.

Duraron aproximadamente hora y media entre ver las tienes del centro comercial y los alrededores, Hinata y Hanabi compraron algunas cosas entre ellas ropa,zapatos, cremas (mayoria de estas cosas eran para Hanabi) y varios libros que habia querido Hinata. Neji por otro lado solo compro pesas y unas cuantas cosas para entrenar.

Ya luego de todo eso decidieron regresar a la mansion, se subieron al auto y partieron. Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar los chicos ya se iban a cambiar de nuevo a sus lujosos trajes, el conductor les dijo que no lo hicieran que seguramente cuando llegarán ya la fiesta habria acabado. Los chicos no le hicieron mucho caso a lo que dijo por el cansancio que traían asi que se quedaron asi hasta que llegaron.

-Bueno antes de ir a donde estan todos vamos a mi habitación que es la que esta mas cerca, nos cambiamos dejamos todo y bajamos de nuevo -Habló Hanabi y ambos asintieron y comenzaron su camino hacia la habitación de la menor.

Subieron directo por otras escaleras para evitar pasar por el salon de fiesta donde seguramente estarian todos, llegaron dejaron todo y se cambiaron. -Oigan, no creen que todo esta como muy silencioso y obscuro? -Pregunto Hanabi

-Si tambien lo noté -Hablo Neji ya sospechando algo, habia algo ahi que no estaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno seguro no es na..nada, quiza es solo que estamos muy cansados y subimos tan concentrados que no nos percatamos de lo demas -Dijo Hinata para no preocuparlos mas, aunque ella tambien sentia que algo raro estaba pasando.

Los tres ya listos, bajaron al salon de fiesta, todo estaba muy obscuro, no se escuchaba a las personas y el ambiente ahi era muy pesado, los tres se pararon al frente de la puerta principal del salon, asustados y nerviosos ya que ahora estaban seguros de que algo estaba pasando ahi, agarraron fuerza para abrir aquella puerta, al abrirla los tres quedaron paralizados, no lo podian creer.

Por todo el piso del salon de baila habia personas tiradas, personas muertas, personas que eran su familia, su familia...estaba muerta, todos estaban muertos, los tres instantáneamente con la vista buscaron a sus padres con la esperanza de que no estuvieran ahi y hayan logrado escapar pero no, ambos padres estaban ahi eran los que mas resaltaban, ambos estaban atados y sentados en la tarima con un tiro en la frente cada uno, estuvieron varios minutos sin poderles quitar la vista de encima, pero Neji decidio que no era momento para llorar sino que debia buscar sobrevivientes y sacar a sus primas de alli lo mas rapido posible.

-Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama...yo se que es dificil ahora pero tienen que escucharme y ayudarme en esto por favor, van a salir de aqui lo mas rapido que puedan, vayan por la salida de emergecia al sótano y se suben al auto, yo ire enseguida.

-No...no, Nii-san no, por favor...no nos dejes, por favor! -Hinata que no podia pensar en dejar a Neji solo, no queria perderlo tambien a él, solo lo tenia a el y a su hermana ahora y por eso ella debia ser fuerte y no llorar, debia ser fuerte por su hermanita que ahora mas que nunca necesitaria de ella.

Mientras todo eso pasaba una persona que estaba observando todo desde el fondo del salon, comenzo a caminar a paso lento hacia ellos.

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHI? -E inmediatamente apunto a la persona desconocida con su arma -Hinata, Hanabi...Corran!...QUE ESPERAN!? CORRAN...YAA

Ambas al escuchar el grito de su primo corrieron hacia la salida de emergencia, no lo querian dejar solo pero no tenian mas opcion.

-Asi que aun quedaron tres Hyuugas, que gran error iba a cometer, que bueno que me di cuenta a tiempo -Hablo el desconocido bastante confiado ya que solo era un niño con un arma, seguramente ni sabria como usarla -Grave error.

Tres disparon se escucharon en aquel salon, Hinata y Hanabi que iban llegando al sotano al escucharlos temieron los peor pero no dejaron de correr hasta llegar al auto.

Aquel tipo no podia creer que en serio ese niño le habia dado...justo en el corazon, no alcanzó a ver mas ya que perdio la razon y cayo al suelo, al caer Neji lo pudo ver y solo vio un simbolo del cual nunca pudo olvidarse, era un abanico rojo y blanco que conocia muy bien a quienes pertenecian... -Uchiha -Esa simple palabra hizo que la sangre hiviera y se llenara de odio, una sed de venganza lo lleno por completo pero, aun le quedaban dos razones para seguir viviendo y no dejaria nunca mas en la vida que le hicieran daño a su familia, por lo que decidio no dejar que sus dos razones de vida se llenaran de ese odio que estaba sintiendo, el llevaria con esa carga, el las cuidaria y no las dejaria solas...nunca, eso lo juraba por su propia vida.

 _ **Holii como estan? espero que bien, espero les guste esta nueva historia y quisiera que me dijeran si les gusto si estuvo horrible, si lo sigo o nop jeje ustedes deciden, este es el segundo fanfic que hago aunque el primero apenas y esta empezando pero esta idea me estaba rondando desde un buen tiempo y pues bueno aqui se los dejo, espero les guste. Bye Byee n.n/**_

 _ **Review?**_


	2. Ya no estas

**Capitulo 2**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Actualmente**

En un Pueblo humilde que esta muy alejado de la ciudad vivian tres jovencitos, caracterisados por der muy amables y su extraño colo de ojos, ellos habian llegado a ese pueblo asi casi dos años, las personas que vivian alli eran muy amables y los recibieron con gusto, la mayoria de las personas que vivian alli eran adulto algo mayores y madres y padres de familia, todas eran personas fe campo y eran pocos los que habitaban aquel pueblo.

Los tres jovenes decidieron decir que eran huérfanos y que no tenian apellido, sin embargo no cambiaron sus nombres, ya que parecia que aquellas personas no conocian al clan Hyuuga, o a menos quiza nunca han visto como son y por eso no los reconocen pero eso estaba a su favor, Neji comenzo a trabajar de leñador junto con unos hombres muy amables, Hinata y Hanabi ayudaban a tejer con la lana que extraian de las ovejas y con el tiempo entre lo que los tres ganaban lograron construir una casita muy linda, sencilla pero linda, claro la gente del pueblo los ayudaron en esa construccion, por lo cual siempre estuvieron agradecidos.

Y asi pasaron dos años de tranquilidad y paz para estos tres jóvenes...hasta hoy.

En la pequeña casa de los Hyuuga se encontraban Hinata y Hanabi, la mayor estaba en el jadir cuidando sus flores y la menor estaba dentro leyendo un libro cuando uno de los señores del pueblo que trabajaba con Neji iba corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa del castaño.

-Senorita Hinata! Señorita por favor...escucheme, pero no se altere por favor -Decia el señor intentando tomar aire.

-S-si...digame que paso? -Pregunto algo preocupada, y ahora lo estaba mas ya que su primo habia salido desde anoche y no habia regresado.

-Bueno, es...su primo, el joven Neji, lo encontramos hace un rato en el bosque tirado y esta muy mal herido, el esta en mi casa, lo llevamos hasta alla asi que vine a decirle.

-Que Neji QUE!? -Hanabi que ya habia salido a ver que pasaba escucho todo lo que habia dicho y no esperó mas y salio corriendo hacia la casa del señor llevando a su hermana jalada de una mano para que se apurara.

Llegaron a casa de seño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una señora que era la esposa del señor los estaba esperando en la puerta con una cara de preocupacion.

-Oh que bueno que llegaron, el jove Neji esta muy mal...no se si sobreviva la noche -Dijo con una cara sumamente triste y con los ojos llorosos, le habia tomado mucho aprecio a Neji.

Ambas Hyuugas entraron corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Neji recostado, cuando entraron lo vieron casi inconsiente, estaba en un futon recostado y tenia vendado todo el pecho hasta el cuello, se le podian ver rastrosde sangre que habia sido limpiada, tenia la cara morada e inchada.

-Esta muy mal -Hablo el señor que les habia avisado que acababa de llegar. -Tiene un brazo roto, una pierna, las costillas y tenia mucha sangre en la cabeza, parece que esta rota. Ya le intentamos de parar el sangrado y vendarle las heridas pero creo que tiene hemorragias internas, ademas de que esta prendido en fiebre.

Ambas muchachas se acercaron y se sentaron al lado de Neji, lo inspeccionaron bien con la vista, ambas tenian los ojos llorosos pero debian ser fuertes y no llorar.

-Hi-na...Hina...ta, escu..chame, por..por favor. -A duras penas y con mucho ezfuerzo logro pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-No no Neji, no te esfuerces, tienes que descansar -Se apuro a decir Hanabi.

-No...ti..tienen..que salir...de..aqui.

-Por que dices eso Nii-san? -Pregunto Hinata aguantando las ganas de llorar al ver a su primo asi.

-Yo...yo lo jure! LO JURÉ... -Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban gritó, grito su juramento a ver si eso le daba fuerzas de continuar...pero no, cada vez se sentia peor, se estaba desvaneciendo.

Ya no pudieron aguantar mas las lagrimas, ese grito fue desgarrador -Ni..ni-saan, por que, por que dices eso? -Hablo en un mar de lagrimas que no podia detener.

-Hinata, sal...gan, vayanse -Ya Neji no podia mas, el ya sabia lo que estaba pasando y al menos se alegraba de que sus princesas como el le decia, sus primas, su única familia que le quedaba, estaba ahi con el.

Ambas niñas solo podian llorar y llorar, tenian miedo a que algo le pasara a Neji, que harian sin el? El era lo unico que les quedada.

-Neji nii...si esto es por tu venganza, ya no lo hagas...no lo hagas más por favor!! Por mi, por Hanabi...por ti, esto te hace daño, yo no se quienes son esas personas ya que tu nunca me quisiste decir..pero te prometo que el destino mismo se encargará de hacerles pagar todo, tu no tienes porque hacer eso, nosotras estamos contigo y...Ne..Neji?

-Nee-chan..que le pasa? Hinata! que...que sucede!? No respira!

-Neji...Nii-san -La ojiluna vio colo los ojos de su primo se opacaban y lentamente los iba cerrando, estaba pálido parecia la piel de un muerto, ella lo movio y lo movio para que reaccionara, se acerco al corazón del chico y no lo escucho, con sus dedos le tomo el pulso y tampoco habia pulso tampoco respiraba.. -Neji no...no puedes hacernos esto...no, tu no por favor. NO NOS DEJES...NII-SAAAN!

Hanabi que permanecia viendo rodo en un estado de trance, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, Neji...su primo, su amigo...ahora no estaba la unica persona que siempre la habia tenido en cuenta aun siendo una niña pequeña, el que siempre habia confiado en ella, el que siempre la habia apoyado en todo sin juzgarla, ya no estaba, ya no lo veria...nunca mas. En su corazon se sembro un odio, un odio hasta mas grande que el del mismo neji, ya le habian quitado a su madre, a su padre y ahora a su primo...no ya no dejaria que nada mas pasara, ahora ella protegeria a Hinata, aun siendo mas pequeña era mas fuerte de mente segun ella, al menos asi lo consideraba ella por el caracter amable de su hermana.

-Hinata...ya no hay nada que hacer...murió...Neji, murio.

Hinata sabia que su primo ya no estaba pero no queria afrontarlo, pero debia hacerlo ahora ella debia mantener a Hanabi y sacarla adelante, asi tenga que hacer lo que sea, si es por ella lo hará -Definitivamente si tengo que sacrificarme por ella, lo haré- Con una determinacion a sacar adelante a su hermana se levanto limpiadose las lagrimas.

Hanabi se levanto y hablo a su hermana -Ya verás Hinata, Neji estara orgullosa de mi.

Hinata no sabia exactamente a que se referia con eso pero en ese momento su mente estaba apunto de un colapso asi que no pudo darle tanta importancia, lastima, ya que Hanabi lo que quizo decir, es que la venganza de Neji ahora era de ella.


End file.
